


That Guy

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy spots a bit of eye candy across the room.





	That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4/10/14.

Roy knew gorgeous when he saw it, and the man on the other side of the room fit that description to a T.  
  
“Now that is one  _fine_  piece of ass,” he muttered while lewdly eyeing the other man up and down.  
  
Their eyes locked across the space between them. Roy smiled at the handsome creature, who responded with a smile of his own. Feeling emboldened--not that it took much for a guy like him--he decided to make his move and approached his target, with a swagger in his step and a gleam in his eyes.  
  
“I hope this doesn’t sound too forward,” he began. “But you are just about the hottest man I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
  
 _“Really?”_  
  
Roy turned away from the mirror and spotted Ed standing in the bedroom doorway.  
  
“Oh. Hey there, Ed.”  
  
“Don’t ‘hey there, Ed’ me, you conceited prick.” The teen shook his head at his self-absorbed partner. “Do you ever get tired of hitting on your reflection?”  
  
“You would think so,” Roy replied smugly. “But come on.  _Look at me._ ”  
  
He reached out and touched the glass, tracing his fingers along the cheek of his mirror twin.  
  
“It’s quite the burden, you know. Being this good looking.”  
  
Ed blinked at Roy, who was too busy ogling himself to see the exasperated expression on his face. After a while, he could only grin and accept defeat, knowing full well that he was no match for the one person in the world Roy loved just as much as him. If not a little bit more.  
  
“Whatever.” Ed leaned against the door frame and folded his arms. “I would tell you to go fuck yourself, but your ego is so damn big that you would probably try.”  
  



End file.
